Dos corazones
by rinoaangelo
Summary: Una noche de reflexión. Dos corazones con una espina clavada en cada uno ¿podrán liberarse de ese peso que arrrastran? Selpihe x Irvine.


**¡Hola a todos! Otro fan fic nuevooo. Hacía tiempo que noe strenaba nada, eh. En este fan fic...Cambio de personajes! anda, para variar un poco: Irvine y Selphie. Es una pequeña historia cortita...depende de la aceptación que tenga lo seguiré o lo dejaré así, todo depende de vosotros. **

* * *

De repente ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. Selphie callada, pensativa, e Irvine esperando a que la alegre muchacha entablara conversación.

-Qué envidia.-al fin hablo Selphie.

Irvine la miró con curiosidad, no entendía muy bien de qué hablaba.

-Ellos dos.

Comprendió: Squall y Rinoa. Les habían visto en el balcón de la sala de baile juntos hacía a penas unas horas…la verdad, de les veía muy felices.

-¿envidia?-preguntó el cowboy.

-Se tienen el uno al otro…son muy felices juntos. Pase lo que pase saben que se tendrán siempre. Quisiera…quisiera saber como se sienten al saber eso, al estar tan enamorados y poder estar juntos.

Irvine no dijo nada. Amor…él había salido con muchas chicas pero no había sentido amor por ninguna, para él era solo pro diversión. Pero alo sí sabía: Squall y Rinoa lo habían pasado realmente mal para poder estar juntos. El Amor también puede enviarte al infierno.

-Pero si te equivocas de persona…

-Ella no se ha equivocado.-le interrumpió Selphie.- Squall es…lo daría todo por Rinoa. Además, es guapo y atento con ella y es una persona excepcional, es honesto, sincero y no haría daño a nadie a propósito.

Una espina en el corazón. Irvine se calló y creyó entender el porqué de ese estado de ánimo tan apagado de Selphie. Rabia, rabia e impotencia. No podía ni mirar a la chica que estaba a su lado.

-Squall no es perfecto.- Cuando las palabras ya habían sido pronunciadas se dio cuenta que habían salido de su boca.- Quiero decir…que a veces puede acabar con la paciencia de cualquiera.-Añadió con una sonrisa para arreglar la situación.

-Je je, eso es verdad.- respondió Selphie, un poco más animada y también sonriendo. – Aún así…tengo envidia.

El muchacho suspiró y se apoyó en la pared, mirando al cielo. No había nubes y las estrellas brillaban con fuerza.

-A mi también me gustaría saber lo que se siente…cuando besas la mujer que amas.

Selphie se sorprendió ante el comentario de su amigo. Jamás le había oído hablar de amor con una cara tan seria, sería que… ¿estaba enamorado? Otra espina se clavó en un corazón.

-Hazlo, todas las chicas del Jardín babean por ti, no te costará mucho adquirir ese beso que quieres….si es que estás enamorado, claro.

Irvine bajó la mirada. Los dos estaban tristes y la conversación no iba por buen camino. Amores imposibles…sí, el amor podía matar de dolor. ¿Qué hacer ahora¿Seguir la corriente y hacerse el mujeriego de siempre o ser sincero por primera vez con una mujer?

Selphie, al no recibir respuesta del chico subió su mirada. Los ojos se encontraron y el silencio siguió reinando.

-Me voy adormir.- anunció la castaña.

-Espera.- fue un acto reflejo.

-¿qué?

-Ah…_ ¿Y ahora qué digo?_

Los dos parados, sin decirse nada, mirándose a los ojos.

-Tu….-empezó Irvine.

-Yo¿qué?

-¿le amas?

-¿a quién?

-A Squall.

Los ojos verde esmeralda de la chica se abrieron de par en par antes de echarse a reír.

Un profundo alivio salió de lo más recóndito de su corazón al ver que su teoría era errónea e, inevitablemente, él también se puso a reír.

-Le amo, como amigo y comandante. –respondió Selphie aún sonriendo.

-Es Squall.- dijo Irvine. Él también le amaba y admiraba del mismo modo.

Squall tenía ese no-sé-qué que hacía que todos los que estaban a su alrededor le admiraran y quisieran.

-Sí, es Squall.

-Bueeeno…-dijo mientras se apartaba de la pared.- Vámonos a dormir o mañana el comandante nos reñirá porqué nos habremos saltado el toque de queda.

-Hoy está permitido saltárselo, vaquero.- Dijo Selphie, devolviéndole el sombrero al chico, que desde la fiesta aún lo llevaba puesto. –Pero estoy muy cansada. Nos vemos mañana¿vale?

-Hecho.-dijo Irvine guiñándole un ojo.

-Chaooo.- se despidió la bajita moviendo al mano y se fue corriendo mientras el joven de la cola se quedaba mirando como desparecíaentre los pasillos del enrome Jardín.

* * *

** A lo mejor direis " que mal ha caracterizado los personajes" pero quisiera decir algo para defenderme: represena que están algo tristes! por eso no he puestoa una Selhpie alocada y a un Irvine alegre y ligón.  
**

**A ver si em dejais algun review que esto está algo muerto ultimamente! **


End file.
